I Can Be Bad
by vixen213
Summary: "Did you really think I was that stupid? Seriously? All I had to do was open my eyes." Because no way in fuck did Courtney handle the cheating like that in TDWT. My take on how it should've gone.


Okay, this is because I started to watch the third season of TD and I was utterly appalled at how they just slaughtered Courtney's character and made her just so obsessed with Duncan and Gwen, completely forgetting that Courtney was all about winning. Even if they took her need to win way too far in the 2nd, 3rd, and 5th seasons and just made her really insensitive and cruel to the others, at the core, Courtney is very competitive, a goody-goody, and a stickler for rules. So I'm writing this because the issue should've been handled much differently with Courtney. Also, Courtney didn't have a long list of rules for Duncan and she sure as hell didn't make a list of all his flaws, she used to rant about them, but she never made any long lists for him. Gwuncan was out of the blue on Duncan's side, really you had a girlfriend and then just cheat on her? Not cool, not cool at all.

I was baffled at the news that Tyler had unexpectedly dumped on me. "What?"

"I saw Duncan and Gwen in the bathroom kissing, I needed to tell you. Cheating on your girl is wrong and low bro." Tyler looked around nervously, scanning for danger, AKA Duncan.

I felt my mouth drop open in shock, my insides froze up in horror, and my mind stop working in fury. Tyler's eyes went from scanning fearfully from side to side for Duncan landed onto me as the nearest sense of danger. He put his hands up in defense and slowly began to walk backwards. "H-hey, d-d-don't get mad at me Courtney, I'm just the messenger."

I took a step forward and he put his arms up, in case I was going to hit him. I didn't. And after flinching for a few minutes, waiting for a slap or kick that never came. He sheepishly looked up at me in surprise and I gave him a wan smile, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks for telling me about this, Tyler. It really means a lot to me that you said something and I wouldn't have to walk in on them making out or something. Thanks."

I walked away, back to first class, where that backstabbing, insincere, 'best friend' of mine was waiting. When I got to first class, Gwen looked up and smiled wide, waving enthusiastically. I gave her the best smile I could possibly muster after getting such terrible news from Tyler and sat down next to her, not nearly as close as before as I had been before, my body tense. Gwen's eyebrows pushed together dramatically and she gave me a frown, "What's wrong, Courtney? Did something happen?"

I looked up at her from the carpeted ground, smiling slightly, even though inwardly I wanted to pin her to the couch we sat on and slap her silly like LeShawna had done to Heather, "Oh nothing, it's nothing. I'm just a bit worried…." I trailed off.

"About what, Court? Don't worry, you can tell me, we're friends after all right?" she asked concernedly.

'_NO! We are NOT friends, Gwen! I HATE YOU!'_ I screamed in my head. However, I kept my composure and plowed on, "…It's just that, well…I feel as though Duncan doesn't really like me anymore. I feel as though he doesn't have any real feelings for me, as if…well, I think he might not want to be my girlfriend anymore."

"What?" Gwen's voice went a few octaves higher than it usually was when she was surprised and there was a slight upwards tug to her lips. "That's impossible Court! I thought that her really liked you! I mean, you guys have been a couple since season one!"

I sighed, "An on-off couple. I think he really wants to call it quits. I mean, even when things got overly competitive in the last season and we fought, between challenges and during breaks when the cameras weren't watching, we'd show each other we cared and just spent time together. I mean this season, he quit in the first episode, and now he seems if anything just bothered whenever I'm around. We usually don't act like this…"

Gwen sighed dreamily, eyes going off to the side, "Yeah he's like that—" her eyes widened, "I mean he's usually hardcore and tough right? So maybe, he's just doing this to get into the guys' good graces?" She babbled, trying to cover for her foolish mistake.

It was too late though, Gwen's behavior had told me all that I needed to know. This wasn't some fluke that Tyler had managed to walk in on and Gwen wasn't really the friend I had believed her to be. That also meant Duncan had been cheating, but for how long, I wonder?

It didn't matter, Gwen my 'friend' had been messing around with Duncan while I was dating him and obviously it wasn't just because of an alliance or anything. But now wasn't the time to be focusing on that, we had a challenge to complete.

I saw Duncan and Gwen eyeing each other in the mess hall, but I didn't comment, it just fueled my rage that much more and in the Olympics challenges, I didn't object when both Gwen and Duncan both volunteer for the boar-bear searching event, even as my stomach twists and I cheer on Gwen to win for the team, everything burning as I did. I don't put down Cody as he raises his hand to fight, even though his slight figure might not have been the best for wrestling, I was going to be fighting too along with Sierra and Tyler. Of course we didn't win this event, but Heather makes up for it by beating Alejandro in the race. Ultimately, I push Cody off to get the medal and he does with the extra head start and we win. There isn't nearly as much satisfaction as I thought there would be, even though my whole team was jumping up and down for joy and I went along with it. I was glad Duncan hadn't been voted off yet in the end though. I needed to have a word with him.

I walk up to Duncan after the elimination, seeing him whistle cheerfully, glad he hadn't been voted off the game. He looks up and raises an eyebrow, "Hey princess, what's up?"

I don't smile or frown or give any indication of my swirling emotions and Duncan looks even more confused, "Something wrong, Courtney?"

I just sigh and say flatly, "Can we talk for a minute?"

He snorts derisively and rolls his eyes, "What, here to talk about everything I'm bad at? To point out my flaws? What do you want Courtney? Wha-"

I hold up my hand to cut him off and I speak again without any inflection, "I didn't come here for any of that. All I wanted to say was; if you really wanted to date Gwen, couldn't you at least break up with me first?"

His eyes go wide with worry, "What-where-who—" Then his eyes narrow in anger, "Fucking _Tyler_. Listen, whatever he said, it isn't-"

I glare at him hard, fire alight in my eyes and words stop pouring from his mouth. "Tyler didn't say anything, Duncan. I just had to open my eyes and also I heard you and Gwen singing earlier about it. Seriously, what do you take me for, some idiot?"

I don't look at his face again and I walk off to first class. The first thing I see is Gwen staring off into space, looking like a love-struck fool. Like I used to be. Thank God I opened my eyes, never again will I be getting into a relationship with anyone on this show ever again. I glared at Gwen, "Gwen, you're a straight up bitch, you know that?"

She splutters in confusion and hurt erupts on her features, but I'm in no mood for this bullshit now. "I know you and Duncan are hooking up right now. You're a terrible friend and besides challenges for the team, I want nothing to do with you."

And I walked away without a second glance at that traitor and I make sure I sit alone by myself in first class, anger simmering under my skin and rage running through my veins. There was no way in hell I'd be losing the competition this year that's for damn sure.


End file.
